Once Upon a Curse
by grab bag
Summary: Elya Yelnats was cursed and still fell in love, got married to, and had a son with Sarah Miller- this is their story. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Holes is Louis Sachar's, and the song "Weird" is owned by Hanson (don't make fun, they got really hot ;-)

* * *

"Daddy? How did you and Mommy meet?"

Elya Yelnats was tucking his son Stanley into bed when he had asked this question. Elya sat down on the edge of the bed and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, it was quite some time ago... on a train, I believe..."

He thought back to that evening years before, when a young man with no friends began his new life in a strange land.

_Isn't it weird? Isn't it strange?_

_Even though we're both just strangers on this runaway train._

Elya Yelnats, clenching a ticket in a slightly sweaty palm, stepped aboard the train and made his way to the nearest free seat. This was across from a strange girl who smiled at him, but in this unusual land, America, he was glad for any comfort, especially after everything that had happened in Latvia with Myra.

Elya smiled back at the girl, and she began a conversation with him. He did his best to follow in this language which he had only just begun learning, but she must've understood what a time he was having. She spoke slowly and clearly, but not in a way that was condescending. It was just for his benefit.

_We're both trying to find our place in the sun,_

_We lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone?_

Elya soon found out that this girl's name was Sarah Miller. She had been raised in a small town on a lake in Texas, but had left as they had been experiencing a dry spell since she was twelve. Elya told her of his plan- he wanted to move out west and maybe start a farm, like the one he worked on in Latvia, but until then he was going to work in New York.

He left out the part about Myra, and the curse. He didn't want to scare her away with it, and he would need all the friends he could get here. Plus, he didn't really believe in curses anyway.

_Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes?_

It turned out that Sarah had gotten a job in the same area as Elya. She was going to work as a seamstress in a factory by the harbor, and Elya was going to work in the shipyard nearby.

When they left the train together that afternoon, Elya had a strange feeling in his stomach. They'd made plans to see each other, help each other out, and Elya was very grateful for this, but something was different...except he couldn't explain it.

_Isn't it hard standing in the rain?_

_Yeah you're on the verge of going crazy, and your heart's in pain_

Several months later, Elya was standing in the streetlight outside the sewing factory, waiting for Sarah's evening shift to end. It was raining lightly, but he didn't care. They'd become very good friends over time, even taking lunch breaks together. Sarah was teaching him English, and they both would help each other out if one got sick. She was smart, funny, and a nice woman. Even through the bad luck that seemed to follow him everywhere, she would help him as much as she could and more. Elya felt more comfortable around Sarah than anyone else, and yet...

He had recently been feeling a very familiar thing when he thought about Sarah...it was the same feeling he had gotten whenever he was around Myra, only...different. This wasn't a sick kind of feeling. It was a warm, safe feeling, and very good.

It had been then that Elya figured out what love was. Real love.

But the painful question was if she loved him back.

Which was why he was now outside shivering in the rain, waiting for her.

_No one can hear but you're screaming so loud_

_You feel like you're all alone in a faceless crowd_

It was so much more different here in America. He wasn't expected to give Sarah's father a dowry. No pigs this time. But that made it all the much more difficult. Sarah could refuse him if she wanted to, which would be worse, coming from a strong, intelligent woman who could make up her own mind.

If he was rejected in Latvia, well, that was just an underweight pig or an empty-headed fool.

If Sarah rejected him now, it was because of him. Because of who he was. Not because of some curse. 

And that would hurt so much more.

_Isn't it strange how we all get a little bit weird sometimes?_

As the rain started clearing up, Elya saw Sarah exit the factory a few feet away. He hurried over to her, and saw that she had been crying. Suddenly, it didn't matter to Elya what he was going to say.

"Sarah, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

She turned and stared up at him. She hesitated for a moment, and then, crying silently, began to speak.

"Elya, I know how this is going to sound to you- how silly and foolish I must be-but I-I think I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, but I just had to say it. To get it out there. Just please don't let this ruin our friendship." 

Elya blinked.

_Sitting on the side waiting for a sign, hoping that my luck will change_

_Reaching for a hand that will understand, someone who feels the same_

Elya couldn't believe it. For once, things had worked out. There was no question anymore. He leaned over and whispered in Sarah's ear-

"I know exactly how you feel."

Tilting her face towards his, Elya kissed her, and everything was all right. There was no curse on earth that could ruin what they had- friendship, companionship, and love.

_When you live in a cookie cutter world, being different is the same _

_So you don't stand out and you don't fit in_

When they parted, Sarah was still crying, but this time with happiness. Elya twirled her around and around, both laughing under the now clear and starry night. They stopped, and Elya, nervous all over again, asked Sarah one last question.

"Will you marry me?"

Hugging Elya tightly, Sarah whispered softly, "Of course."

Elya hummed a song, slow and sad, but behind it was nothing but joy:

**If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs,**

**The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies.**

**While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,**

**He cries to the moon, if only, if only.**

"Daddy? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Elya shook his head, and looked at his son, and smiled.

Then he began his story.


End file.
